


Timelord cuddles and Tiger Onesies

by IamTheFezMan



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Tigers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 05:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamTheFezMan/pseuds/IamTheFezMan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The sight before her was enough to make even the most emotionless cyberman laugh."</p><p>The Doctor attempts to cheer up River by being his plain adorable self. With added tiger onesie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timelord cuddles and Tiger Onesies

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Tiger Suit Thursday! I'll probably add a new Drabble every Thursday. It won't always be the Doctor and River. Please leave couple suggestions in the comments.
> 
> Happy Tiger Suit Thursday!

Impossible River Song. So hard to predict, so hard to read. The Doctor had known her for quite a while now, still early in his timeline, but he still knew her well. And when something was bothering her he could tell, no matter how many times she denied it. And immediate action must be taken when her beautiful smile is no longer visible.

The Doctor lurked behind the console, lying low so she couldn't see him, waiting for the familiar click of her heels against the glass floor the signal her entrance. He hadn't long to wait before the familiar clicking sound filled the room. Crouching low to the ground and sticking his bum in the air he prepared to pounce. He pushed himself off the ground, bringing her to the ground with him on top of her, both landing with a soft thud.

The sight before her was enough to make even the most emotionless cyberman laugh. The Doctor. The oncoming storm. The predator, feared by all the cosmos was currently sitting on top of her in a tiger onesie, the good drawn up so the ears perched on his head, fringe sticking out beneath it. His nose was painted black and poorly drawn whiskers were drawn on his cheeks, topped off with his iconic childish grin.

"Do you've any idea how ridiculous you look in that?"  
River found it hard to construct a sentence, managing to eventually do so in between fits of giggles, her sides beginning to hurt. 

"As a matter of fact, River Song, I do! But the way your lit up when you smiled made all the ridiculousness worth it."

"Oh, hush you!" She blushes, her cheeks going a faded shade of red, lightly slapping his shoulder.

"Never." He leans down and rubs his nose against hers, some of the black face paint coming off on her nose making him smile. He knew it would work. All he wanted to see was River's smile which he had missed so much. And he got his wish.


End file.
